Kingdom by the Sea
by irishartemis
Summary: So Murphy had his chance at being romantic, now it's Connor's turn. And Connor always had a plan. Part of my Connor/OC/Murphy series, but Connor/OC in this one. Set after Falls Like Rain.


_**Author's Note: Hello. again! Here's the latest addition to my**__**Connor/OC/Murphy series. Connor/OC in this one.**__**Valerie E. Mackin suggested I do a Connor response to Murphy's Seeing Stars and Falls Like Rain, so here we are. Sorry this took forever; life's been pretty busy. I have issues with this one, so I'm really not sure when I'll get to the next piece in this world. I hope you enjoy this one in the mean time. As usual, ignore the errors and I hope you like enough to leave a kind word on your way out!**_

* * *

"Ye sure ye don't want anythin'?"

"No, I'm sure," I replied before sipping from my iced tea. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to find Connor staring at me from across the booth. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'."

"Connor…"

He reached over to grab my hand and squeeze it. "If yer thinkin' o' what I think ye are, don't. Yer beautiful, lass."

I blushed and looked down at my lap.

Tonight was my designated date night with Connor. Ever since we fell into this _thing_ between the three of us, the boys would surprisingly rotate one-on-one dates with me regularly; even though we hung out together all the time. They were very good about making sure I spent equal time with both of them. Honestly, it was probably another reason why I had no problem dating them both at once. They kept things interesting, to say the least.

Connor had decided to take me to a small diner the boys liked to frequent instead of a nicer restaurant because he knew I wasn't too big on fancy places and large amounts of people. I appreciated that he wanted to go all out, but I liked it more that he wanted to make sure I was comfortable first. And he even put on a pale blue button down that brought out his eyes beautifully instead of wearing a t-shirt. Either he was planning something and was trying to impress me or… No that was pretty much it.

I looked up when I felt movement at my side to find Connor sliding into the booth next to me. Draping an arm over the back of the seat, he tipped my chin up to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yer beautiful. Don't ever think anythin' different. Yer not gonna make me show ye how much ye are, are ye?"

I felt myself turn _very_ red and ducked my head. Connor and Murphy were very hands on with their arguments. But they typically left me very happy, if tired, in the end. Bless them, though, for continuously putting up with my insecure ass.

"Can I rain check that? I have to work tomorrow. That might be a problem if I can barely stand."

Connor smirked and brushed my hair away from my neck before leaning closer to nuzzle my jaw. "I'm gonna hold ye t' that," he murmured in my ear. "Nothin' more beautiful than hearin' ye screamin' me name."

I pressed my legs together and squirmed in my seat, feeling my body throb with need. He was such an ass; they both were. While Murphy liked to tease with his actions, Connor preferred his words. His ability to turn a phrase benefitted him in so many ways. And he very much enjoyed making me use my imagination when he could. Particularly with promises like that. It was very frustrating and erotic at the same time. Stupid sexy Irishman.

My lips parted and my breath hitched as my mind decided to spin tales. Connor brought his hand up to cup my cheek, brushing his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Don't forget t' breathe, lass."

I mustered up enough sense of mind to glare at him. "Then don't say shit like that."

One corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "All right," he replied before leaning forward and catching my lips with his own.

_Smartass,_ I thought to myself, placing my hand over his knee and squeezing. I smirked into the kiss as a low groan rumbled in his chest and his arm slipped around my shoulders to so he could play with my hair. He thankfully kept the kiss this side of appropriate for where we were, even if I did melt against him once his fingertips touched the side of my neck. Well, at least this MacManus was behaving himself tonight. Small mercies.

I pulled away and sighed, settling into the hold of the arm around me. Connor followed, pressing another light kiss to my lips and resting his forehead against mine.

"Better?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"You're such an ass," I countered, trying not to smile.

He grinned at me, bringing my hand up to nip at my fingertips.

"Stop it."

"I haven't done anythin'." A kiss to my palm.

"Right now."

"No idea what yer talkin' 'bout." Small bite to the inside of my wrist.

Well, he _was_ behaving himself.

"Connor MacManus!" I yelped, elbowing him in the stomach.

He playfully flinched and laughed, giving my hand a final kiss before lacing our fingers together. "Aye. That t'would be me, lass."

"Behave yourself!"

"But where's th' fun in that?"

I sighed in exasperation, but was saved from replying when our waitress brought over a slice of apple pie that Connor had ordered for dessert. The middle aged woman with slightly graying hair blushed as he flirted with her, thanking her kindly as she set the plate down. She smiled almost knowingly when his arm tightened around me as he spoke, laying on the charm with that damn swoon-worthy accent of his. I had the feeling if we were alone she'd be saying, 'If I were twenty years younger…' That's fine, lady. You can't have him. He's mine.

"Come on. Ye sure ye don't want any?"

Blinking and shaking my head to clear my wandering thoughts, I looked up to find Connor holding out his fork with a bite of pie for me. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled the utensil at me.

"It's good. Best in th' city. Hand o' God."

"No, it's fine. Enjoy it, Conn."'

"Wanna know what I think?" he asked loftily.

"I'm sure you'll let me know," I couldn't help mumbling.

He continued like I hadn't spoken. "I think yer jus' sayin' ye don't want any when ye really would love it. An' if yer sayin' no 'cause ye think it's gonna make ye fat or somethin', then what th' hell, woman? Yer a lass an' ye look like one wit' them curves. Fuckin' enough t' give any man a hard on jus' lookin' at ye. What d' ye think it does t' know what ye look like bare as th' day ye were born?"

I blushed terribly and clutched at his knee, trying to get the blonde to stop his mini-rant.

"Bit higher, lass. You'll get th' idea."

"Connor! Shh!"

He laughed and set the fork down. "What? I can't help what ye do t' me," he protested, wrapping both arms around me. "_Si guida pazzesco, la mia bella ragazza._"*

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me. Oh, I could kill him. First, he has to go all perfect boyfriend on me, telling me how beautiful I am. And then he has to go and start speaking Italian. Even though I couldn't understand a word of it – other than 'beautiful' – it still made me melt. The twins may speak the same languages, but each one had their own particular one that made me squirm. For Murphy it was Russian, for Connor it was Italian.

"All right, fine. Give me some of the damn pie."

He chuckled and unwrapped an arm from around me, reaching for the fork again. "Knew ye'd see it my way."

We ended up splitting the dessert, which probably _was_ the best in the city. And even though I wanted to pick up dinner, he ended up paying, shamelessly charming our waitress as he did.

"I wouldn't hear th' end o' it if me Ma found out I was takin' me lass out an' didn't treat her right," was his response, pulling me to his side by my waist.

Leaving the dinner, Connor took me in the opposite direction of the boys' loft, where I thought we'd end up, to be honest. While it was nice to just walk with his arm protectively wrapped around me, I had to wonder where the hell we were going after ten minutes.

"Where are we going?"

"What's th' matter, lass? Don't trust me?" He nudged me playfully.

" 'Course I do. It's just usually there's a plan involved."

He grinned. "Oh, I always have a plan. Don't worry yer pretty lil' head 'bout it."

"From what Murphy tells me, I should worry."

"Fuck him. He's makin' shit up. My plans always work out. An' you'll like this. I've got it on good authority ye will."

"Really?"

"Aye. We're jus' 'bout there."

"Where's 'there'?"

Connor looked at me in exasperation. "Yer jus' pushin' it t'day, aren't ye"?

I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his chin. "You like it. Better me than your brother."

"Ye got me there. Can't do this t' me brudder, either."

"Do what?" I asked, stupidly. The next thing I knew, I was being swung around and kissed soundly by an enthusiastic Irishman.

Pulling away, he steadied me on my feet as I wavered and smirked. "That."

I giggled. Yeah, Murphy might not take too well to Connor doing that.

"Come on, lass. We're actually right at th' end o' th' street here."

I was definitely excited to see what the blonde twin had planned. He seemed very excited to _show_ me, so he had to have something interesting for me. As we made our way down the street, his hand gripped mine tightly.

"I really hope you'll like this. Wanted t' do somethin' nice fer ye fer a while now."

I sighed. The man could be such a sweetheart, despite being a jokester and a tough guy.

"What d' ye think?"

I looked up at the building we'd stopped in front of. There was a small display window in the storefront with piles of books. The sign above the window proudly declared the brick building as _Talking Leaves_ with a small book whose pages were fluttering open in an imaginary breeze.

"Connor!" I squealed, turning to him.

"Aye?" he asked with the hint of a smile.

"You just…I can't believe you…You're amazing!" I stuttered out before throwing my arms around him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "There isn't much to it, lass. I know ye like yer books. I have seen yer place, after all."

"You're an enabler."

"I'm enabling ye 'cause I'm takin' ye somewhere I knew ye'd like? That's different."

"No, you're enabling me by taking me somewhere that'll make me want to buy the whole store. It's like taking you to the bar and saying, 'First five rounds are on me.'"

He made a thoughtful noise and kissed the top of my head. "We may have t' take ye up on that."

I looked at him sternly. "I am _not_ made of money."

He chuckled. "Then ye should have no problem." He smiled and ushered me over to the entrance of the little store, opening the door for me before nudging me inside.

I was immediately assaulted by the pleasant smell of musty paper. Shelves of books and small tables of overflow filled the entire room. I could see small nooks here and there that were hidden in shadow, and they made me curious to explore. It was the most quaint and comfortable place I'd ever been to.

Moving toward the nearest shelf, I could feel Connor at my side as I ran careful fingers over the spines of some old books. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the way the books were placed on the shelves, but it didn't matter. I could see myself getting lost in this place for a day and not caring at all.

"Well, what d' ye think, lass?"

"It's brilliant," I breathed, looking around and trying to take everything in. "Thank you."

"Hang on. This isn't it. There's somethin' else you'll like more than anythin'."

"No, Connor! You've done enough."

"Shut it, love. Who says I can't spoil ye?"

"I do."

"Not good enough," he replied, taking my hand and pulling me deeper amongst the stacks.

"We're not having sex here."

"Tempting, but no. 'Least not right now."

I frowned as Connor approached a counter at the back of the room. I grabbed his arm and clung to his hand nervously.

"What's th' matter?"

"Is anyone even here?"

" 'Course. Joe ye here?"

I rolled my eyes at his subtlety. And lack of caution. Connor never seemed to fear anything.

"Be right out, lad!" a voice called from the back.

"Joe owns th' place. He's a good guy. Comes into th' bar, an' we got t' talkin'. I mentioned me girl likes books, an' as luck would have it, he owned a store."

"Okay."

Connor leaned against the waist high counter casually, settling his hands on my hips as I stood in front of him.

"Anyway, I asked what kinda books he had, if there was anythin' ye might like. He said almost anythin'; so I asked fer somethin' I knew ye'd love."

I couldn't help my mouth dropping open slightly. That he put so much thought into this was amazing. I never should underestimate Connor's ability to plan, but the man continued to outdo himself.

"Ye all right there, lass?"

I shut my mouth and shook my head. "Yeah. Just…wow. This has got to be one of the most thoughtful things anyone's done for me, Connor."

He smiled, looking a bit smug, and grasped my hand. Bringing our hands up, he placed a kiss to my knuckles. "Doesn't say much 'bout yer previous fellas."

"Yeah, I'm well aware. Thanks."

"Didn't mean it that way. I swear."

"I know you didn't. It's okay," I replied, placing a reassuring kiss to the corner of his mouth. "So what did you have in mind?"

Connor smiled.

"_It was many an' many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by th' sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By th' name of Annabell Lee,_

_An' this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than t' love an' be loved by me."_

My mouth dropped again as he caressed my hair. I knew neither of the twins was stupid. They knew seven languages, for crying out loud. And Connor did enjoy reading in his spare time more than his brother. But I didn't expect this.

"Poe?"

"Aye. Fella was born in Boston, ye know."

"I know that. I didn't expect you to know that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Conn. I didn't expect you to be a fan, is all."

"I'm full of surprises."

"That he is, little lady. Don't underestimate this boy, here. I don't normally get specific requests," an elderly man interjected, coming through the back doorway.

Connor turned to the man with a smile on his face. "I keep tellin' her that. How are ye, Joe?" he asked pleasantly, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"Very well, Connor."

"Business still good?"

"More or less. Can't go wrong with good service, I say."

Connor nodded. "Well, I brought ye another customer." Reaching for my waist, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me forward. "This here's me girl. Joseph here's th' owner o' th' place, lass."

I smiled tentatively and shook his hand. "Hello."

"It's very lovely t' meet ye. I've heard so many good things."

I could feel myself starting to blush. Who knew what Connor had been saying. I didn't even want to think about Murphy's input. Especially if the both of them had been drinking.

Connor's arm tightened around me. "So…Did ye happen t' find me book?"

Joseph smiled kindly and bent to peer under the counter. "Yes. I happen to have it right here…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I still can't believe you got me this. And went through all that trouble."

Connor chuckled, and I could feel him rub his face against my hair. "It's no trouble, lass. Not when ye enjoy it this much."

I smiled and nestled further into the warm body behind me. I had been completely blown away by the turn of the century copy of _Tales and Poems_ by Edgar Allan Poe that was now residing in my hands. I hadn't been able to do anything but shake and stutter my thanks as I was handed the book. Connor had relayed the message in a more coherent form and promised to bring me around more often before we wandered back to the loft. Resting against one of my two Irishmen as we sat together in his bed and looked through the newest addition to my library was the best way to end the night.

The blonde leaned forward to rest his chin on my shoulder. "I'm real glad ye like it. I was hopin' ye would."

"It's perfect," I said, turning my head to smile at him. "Thank you again. The whole night's been perfect." I pressed a kiss to his lips.

Connor cupped my cheek as he returned the kiss. Pressing our temples together, he sighed. "So…Do I get 'thank you' sex fer a job well done?"

I squeaked in outrage and elbowed him in the sternum, trying to get away. He laughed loudly and pulled me back against his bare chest as he reclined against the wall.

"Jus' tryin' t' get a rise outta ye, lass," he soothed, tightening his arms around my waist. "I don't mind sittin' here wit' ye like this. It's nice."

"Careful. Don't let Murphy hear you talk like that. You'll never hear the end of it."

"Neither will he. I know stuff. Me brudder talks in his sleep every now 'n' then," he replied with a low chuckle.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's my understandin' ye were there fer most of it."

I blushed and ducked my head as I tried to think of what instance he could be referring to. Logically, I knew there was little the twins didn't share, but not knowing what they _did_ share when it came to me was a little embarrassing.

"Don't be like that," Connor said as he pulled my hair behind my ear. "It's not like I don't know where he's comin' from. Personally, I think ye've wrecked him, lass."

Smiling, I grasped his free hand and laced our fingers together. "And what about you?"

"Me? Oh, ye already know ye've got me wrapped 'round yer lil' finger there."

I settled back into his arms and closed my eyes. Yeah. The MacManus brothers definitely had a good hold on me as well. And it seemed like they weren't ready to give it up any time soon. Something I was very much okay with.

*"You drive me crazy, my beautiful girl."


End file.
